Esmeralda Salmassi
Esmeralda Salmassi is a female character roleplayed by K9 Morphed. Esmeralda currently owns Gielinors biggest and most well known newspaper, The Gielinor Times. Appearence Esmeralda has long crimson hair that she styles differently depending on her mood. She's a slim woman, standing at 5"7 and commonly wears a slim dress for work however the colour commonly changes. Casually, what she wears is dependent on her mood and the weather. She has soft, fair skin with no scars with a light skin tone and sapphire eyes. Esme's Wardrobe Esme1.png|Esmeralda in a formal-casual white dress. Esme2.png|Esme in her purple work dress Esme3.png|Esme in her red work dress Esme4.png|Esme in a blue summer dress sporting a casual wing braid hair style Esmereldapic1.png|Esme on her way to work in a purple work dress. Since realizing she has money, Esme has been sporting several different hair styles and dresses. She commonly wears dresses, however her hair style changes depending on her mood and is not part of the dress look. Personality Esmeralda is a nice woman; sometimes speaking to people with a motherly tone. Because of her job, she has developed a small habit of wanting to know as much as she can about things. Because of her past, she cares a lot about other people's feelings and what people see her as is extremely important to her: she trys not to be offensive to anyone who doesn't deserve it. Residence Childhood - Late 20's During this time slot, she has always lived in a house in Draynor Village teaching basic magic to unfortunate children who did not obtain a scholarship in The Wizards Tower at a small school house. From the age of 19-a few months before she started The Gielinor Academy, her husband Joeseph lived with her also. Late 20's - early 30's During this time slot she lived on a The Gielinor Academy's main campus while she coordinated the academy's staff and students. Unfortunately the campus later closed due to insufficient funding causing her to move back to Draynor and take up her old job; later being offered a job at The Gielinor Times as assistant CEO. Early 40's-Current In this time slot, Esmeralda lives in a small manor house in west Varrock after having to move due to The Battle of Lumbridge collapsing part of the first Gielinor Times HQ. Originally she was going to go for a small house, however after realizing she had a lot of money, this quickly changed. Note - This manor house has been landscaled from East Varrock to West Varrock within the city walls. South of the museum, West of the barracks and East of the path leading to the museum's back door. Family *Husband - John Salmassi (Dead) *Daughter - Emma Salmassi (Alive - Awayquit Runescape) History Pre-Wiki History This is the short version of the history of Esmeralda Salmassi '''before' this wiki page was made'' As a child, she always wanted to be a teacher; commonly telling people what to do and how to do it. In her late teens, she obtained a part time job as an assistant at a small school house in Draynor teaching people basic magic abilities for those who could not go to the Wizards tower however her summoning teaching were the best she taught due to her skill in the magic type. On a school trip to Port Sarim, she met a young sailor around her age who later became her husband and father to her child, Catherine Salmassi. While at sea, her husband died in a pirate raid causing Esmeralda to develop a fear of sailing and has never been sailing since his death. Keeping her maiden name, she progressed to forming The Gielinor Academy; an academy that taught several different gielinorian arts. This later was forced to close due to lack of funding. Unemployed, her cousin Owen Demarais offered her a job as his assistant CEO at The Gielinor Times to exploit her smaller passion of writing. When news reached her of his death, she was automatically promoted to being CEO and made a personal oath to follow his work and make him proud by progressing The Gielinor Times into being the best and most well known paper in the whole of Gielinor as well as follow her own new ambitions in business. When the portal opened in Draynor, it destroyed part of The Gielinor Times' HQ, forcing her to close and relocate causing many weeks of inactivity from the paper. Relocated, she is preparing to reopen and follow her oath to herself and to her cousin. Post-Wiki History This is the short version of most events that have happened '''after' this wiki page was created.'' 'Issue 7 - Bigger than planned' When planning issue 7, Esmeralda spent countless nights planning it out and deciding what goes where and what new things to bring in. When on a commorb chat with her daughter, Emma, it was brought to her attention that even if Misthalin manages to rebuild Lumbridge and it's citizens lives, it's economy would still be bad. After hearing that, Esmeralda sent for her business adviser's and finance department head to discuss a plan she had: The Gielinor Corporation. Following suit of other corporations in the making of businesses, The Gielinor Corporation was designed to also help set up businesses in Misthalin by advertising a scheme. The scheme would teach people wanting to own a business how to run one inside out and upside down while guiding their business into a profitable state by legally owning the business and making sure it makes a profit; keeping the candidate in control as manager so they can control it completely under the watchful eye of The Gielinor Corporation. After that, their business would be given back to the candidate. The scheme later featured in issue 7 of The Gielinor Times to gain publicity. 'Shield’s Swords' A few days after publishing the newly renovated issue 7 of The Gielinor Times, Esme’ received a letter in conjunction with The Gielinor Corporation’s Mishalin scheme to create more businesses within Misthalin from Lessona Ashlorend. Esme read the letter with interest, understanding her story, she grated Lessona a meeting to discuss her business interests. After several hours, they had planned out a basic business plan for a sword and armour shop named “Shield’s Swords” and had agreed to try and buy the sword shop from its current owner, Lua Bryuss, after making a small trip there on her own to observe it. When the decision was agreed, Esme quickly sent a letter to Lua requesting a “formal meeting “ in regards to Lua’s shop. Despite her formalities, the meeting got her nowhere as Lua didn’t trust her after learning that she owns a Corporation – Esme grew tired and annoyed of the woman after she declared that, as well as stating that she uses The Gielinor Times to clean swords and not read it and later described her as “An arrogant business woman who needs to learn to respect others and adapt to the change in markets.” However, during the meeting, Lua offered that if Esmeralda came to the shop with Lessona, she may listen: So that’s what she did. During the meeting, due to their last encounter, Esme stayed quiet apart from the od moments where her input is vital. This was due to the fact that Esmerelda felt that if she were insulted again, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Lua frequently repeated herself leading to Lessona and Esme getting bored and annoyed when eventually they got a ridiculous causing them to storm out elegently. Trivia *Despite her formal appearance, around friends and family Esme can be quite informal; this was especially evident around her former husband. *Esmeralda is called Esme by friends - She doesn't mind this. *Esme's hair was originally white on creation, however this later changed to crimson as the character owner forgot what hair colour she had. *Esme's list of skills include non combat magic, basic combat magic, summoning, writing and singing. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Misthalin Category:Humans Category:Organization Category:Modern Magic user Category:Summoners